


The Northern Lights

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Marriage Proposal, POV First Person, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, The Northern Lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile





	The Northern Lights

Tom opened the sliding glass door to the patio of the hotel room. Snow came right up to the stone. I crossed my arms over my chest and rubbed my arms.  
“Are you sure about this? You know I hate the cold, wolfie.”  
He turned from the open door, his breath plumed in front of his face. He crossed the few steps to me. “The hot tub is warm enough against the cold. Please, bunny, I want you to share this moment with me. Last time, I was alone. This time…this time, I’m with someone I love.”  
I tried not to smile as I looked up at him. “Dirty pool, Englishman.”  
He grinned. “But you’re getting in the hot tub, aren’t you?”  
I sighed. “Yes.”  
“All’s fair in love.” I noticed he left off the end of the adage, giggling as he chased me out onto the patio and followed me into the hot tub. A fire pit burned on either side of it, warming the air around us where the steam left off.  
We settled back into the molded plastic seats, his arm across my shoulders. He handed me a glass. I sipped it, vodka and orange which meant he was drinking a vodka tonic. I laid my head on his shoulders, looking up that the stars. His fingers trailed up and down my upper arm.  
“See? What did I tell you? Warm and relaxing.”  
“And devastatingly romantic, Mr. Hiddleston.”  
“I am to please, Mrs. Hiddleston.”  
I froze. A silence fell around us, disturbed only the tumbling water and crackling fire. My blood thundered in my ears and I could hear my rapid breath. It was only when I pulled away that I noticed he’d been holding his. “What…did you say?”  
“Bunny, look.” He pointed in the sky. I turned around to glimpse a falling star before it winked out. I closed my eyes and wished I’d heard him correctly before I turned around.  
“Tom, what did you-“  
He held out a white gold ring, the diamond on the top obscene and sparkling in the fire and moon light. He grinned as I gasped. “I said ‘Mrs. Hiddleston’. I’ve been thinking about it for some time. And I can’t imagine anyone who fits me as well as you.”  
I looked at the ring. I could see an amethyst and a blue sapphire flanking the diamond now. I swallowed and set the glass down before I dropped it into the water. The longer I kept silent, his grin began to fall.  
“Bunny, say something, darling.”  
“What else is there to say?” I looked from the ring to his face. “But yes?”  
His shoulders slumped in relief, his grin returning a thousand megawatts of joy. “You cheeky little bird.” He grabbed me about the waist with one arm and pulled me into his lap. I knelt on the plastic seat, astride his lap. “You had me worried there for a moment.”  
“I didn’t want to scream and act like an idiot. Which was my initial reaction.” He grinned even more. “I didn’t want to seem too eager.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“Because I knew I wanted to be your wife the first time you kissed me.”  
He grinned so wide his face had to have hurt. “Is that so?” He paused a moment to slip the ring on my finger then slipped his wet fingers into my loose hair. “The drunken kiss in the hotel room or the kiss when we knew there was something more than friendship going on.”  
It was my turn to grin. “Neither.” He blinked, clearly confused. “When you kissed my palm, after we got out of the elevator.” Recognition dawned on him.  
“That kiss? Why, bunny? We might never have seen each other again.”  
“Then I would have loved you for the rest of my life without you ever knowing.”  
Tom smiled. “That’s so sad and heartbreaking, baby.”  
I shrugged. “Sometimes we meet people that truly change us, whether they know it or not.” He kissed me, deeply and thoroughly, leaving me breathless. “I’m not saying I wouldn’t have fucked anyone else for the rest of my life.”  
He laughed. “Well, you’ll only be fucking me for the rest of your life.”  
“And I have no problem with that.” He kissed me again, pulling me down against him; I could feel him growing in the shorts. His lips trailed kisses along my throat to my ear. I whimpered as desire spread like fire through me.  
“That’s my girl.” His delicious voice vibrated through me, his lips and tongue sending jolt after jolt from my ear to my cunt. I wiggled my hips, trying to feel more of him. He reached up to the back of my neck and unlaced my bikini top. The triangles fell free from my breasts. His hands kneaded roughly before he reached behind and grabbed my ass, pulling me more solidly against him. “I want you.”  
“Yes.”  
“I need you.”  
“Desperately.” I reached his waistband below the water. He lifted up enough so that I could pull the shorts down. Freed from the wet fabric, his cock bobbed in the water. I stroked him, making the water splash between us.  
Tom groaned and pulled me back into a devouring kiss, leaving me breathless again. “Come here, baby.” He pulled my hips forward and tugged my bikini bottoms to the side. The water had tightened me despite my arousal. His fingers opened my folds then pressed on my clit. I whined into his mouth. He thrust up as I came down.  
“Oh fuck.” The stretch was delicious, sharp-edged and almost painful. His hands on my hips urging me to move brought me back. And move I did. I braced my hands on the rounded edge of the hot tub. His arms wrapped under my arms, his hands on my shoulders from behind.  
His open mouth pressed into my throat, the scent of vodka tickling my nose. Each moan, each groan, answered my sighs and cries, stabbing me with need, drawing me higher until I dropped my head back and opened eyes. The Northern Lights wavered high above us.  
My heart clenched. I dropped a hand between us to rub my clit as his rhythm faltered. “Cum. Please cum with me, bunny.” He used his large hand to pull my gaze away from the stunning sky to look at him. The look of love and need in his eyes stung mine with tears. “I love you.”  
I kissed him, mewling into his mouth as I grew closer. “I love you.” He kissed me, pulling me down into his thrusts, grunting in the back of his throat. I cried and tried to arch my back, but he held me in place. I shuddered bodily, feeling his cock pulse deep inside me.  
We opened our eyes and looked into each other. I knew I was home. He was mine and I was his. He kissed me again then helped me off his softening cock. I turned around and settled in his lap. His arms wrapped over my chest. We stared at the stars, listening to the crackling fire and burbling water.  
“It’s beautiful, Thomas. I’m glad you convinced me to come out.”  
“It certainly is.” When I turned my head, he wasn’t looking at the dark starry sky with its dancing green and pink glow. He had eyes only for me. I blushed and ducked my head, looking away into the stars. “Why do my compliments embarrass you?”  
“We’ve gone over this, Tom.”  
“I know, but I don’t quite understand it. You love your body and are happy with yourself.” I nodded, still avoiding his all too observant gaze. “I obviously love your body.” He kissed my neck. “That’s all the matters.”  
“I just- I guess I find it weird that you do.”  
He sighed and continued kissing down my shoulder. His cock nudged against my ass. “I love you, bunny. All of you; your unique, fiery personality, your independence, your kindness, your loyalty, your love, your intelligence, your body, your heart, your soul; all of it. And it’s all mine for the rest of my life.” His lips found my ear again and I moaned in desire. “That’s my girl.” His teeth found the spot on my neck that slayed me and I groaned, deep and long. His dexterous fingers plucked and pulled at my nipples. I opened my legs as his hand slipped beneath the water.  
“Again so soon?”  
“I’ve wanted you all day, my bride to be. This is just the beginning.” His hand pressed flat against my belly to lift me up. I slid down the length of his throbbing cock for a second time. His breath fell against my ear. “Look at the stars, baby.”  
I let my head drop back, looking at the twinkling stars and dancing Northern Lights. The water splashed and bubbled. Our feet pushed against the plastic. His thighs flexed beneath my hands. I lost track of time, losing myself in the feel of his cock pushing deep into me and pulling back out. His hands held my breasts, kneading and plucking when my nipples would relax.  
Each moan or heavy breath against my ear tightened me. Our bodies pushed against each other, speeding up. “Look at the stars when you cum, bunny. I want you to know that’s what you are to me.” My head thumped against his shoulder, my vision blurred. The head of his cock brushed against my sweet spot over and over until I came, shouting his name breathlessly. He pressed his open mouth against my ear, grunting and breathing heavily as he rode out my orgasm then fucked me hard and fast, his fingertips digging into my tits.  
“Oh Tom! Oh wolfie!” His cock hit that spot again and again. I reached up and pulled on his hair.  
“Oh fuck! God yes, bunny!” We trembled in each other’s arms. Our shared release shook us to our core. He turned my face to the side so he could kiss me.  
I sighed and settled against him, snuggling into the circle of his arms. “You’re absolutely right, Tom. The Northern Lights are best seen with someone you love.”


End file.
